


The Lost Prime

by AlphaNight



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNight/pseuds/AlphaNight
Summary: NightFlare never knew who or what her family is but the way she acts around Optimus Prime can suggest that she is probably a Prime Decent.





	The Lost Prime

What is my origin and whom is my sire? With each passing days I am worrying for no reason and no escape from the fears of not knowing my family ancestors.

All that I have to try to help regain my memories from Cybertron...was the Prime insignia and Sapphire optics and like all prime who has those optics is in the Prime line and the forge of Solus Prime works when I touch it and that is probably created the Star Saber. I am NightFlare and this is my road to recovery.

"What...Where...I...I...am so confused..." I spoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First archive story so...please don't discourage me


End file.
